


玫瑰

by aaajindongawsl



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, mafia, 平行宇宙, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaajindongawsl/pseuds/aaajindongawsl
Summary: （平行世界/架空）顧問宋偉恩x教父黃雋智
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 預警：完全平行世界，所有設定皆爲架空。  
> 本章含有R18描寫，未成年請自行關閉；含有虛構角色死亡，請勿上升現實。  
> 一切文字切勿上升正主，不可轉出LOF/AO3，一切OOC皆屬於我。

西西里的冬天比起台灣來説，要冷上一些，但還是看不見雪。意大利冬天的夜晚漫長而寧靜，伴隨著四起的海浪，總是叫人昏昏欲睡。偶爾也會有柴火燃燒和爭吵的聲音，平添了幾絲真實。快到七點的時候，太陽才緩慢地從地平綫下爬出來，帶著意大利特有的慵懶和浪漫。往後數幾十分鐘，七點過半，整個小島活了過來。街頭傳來了爭吵，每家的餐桌上也飄出了咖啡的香氣。

家中的女人忙碌的在厨房準備著每天早上的早餐，而一家之主會坐在餐桌的一旁，有些睡眼惺忪。他們襯衫的領子大多都還沒有扣好，臉頰上還殘留著剃鬚水的味道。孩子們從家門口的信箱内拿出了今天的報紙，遞到了他們手裏。他們就不約而同的在早飯前打開了今早剛剛送達的報紙，看到了那條占據了整個版面的新聞。

“西西里最大華裔慈善家黃三天前在宴會死於他殺”

宋偉恩在七點五十五準時地從家中的女傭拿到了教父今早的早餐，從厨房到二樓的主臥需要走過大廳堅硬的大理石地和柔軟的暗紅色的地毯，剛好需要三分鐘。七點五十八，宋偉恩低頭看了一下表，再過兩分鐘，他就會叩響他面前這扇厚重的木門，叫醒裏面還在淺眠的小教父。

八點整，宋偉恩叩門，門内過了幾秒，傳來了懶洋洋的聲音：“進來吧。”

宋偉恩推開門，剛好撞見黃雋智下床去拉窗簾。窗簾被一下子拉開，陽光傾瀉進剛剛還暗著的屋子，也灑落在了黃雋智的身上，勾勒出他纖薄的肩背。在陽光下，屋子裏漂浮的灰塵無所藏匿，半漂半落地漂浮在空中，和陽光混在一起，叫宋偉恩有些眯眼。

黃雋智穿著真絲睡衣，光著脚站在地上。睡衣不厚，加上他有些消瘦，就鬆鬆垮垮地搭在他的身上。他在太陽下伸了個懶腰，看見宋偉恩站在原地不動，就有些好笑地扭過頭，含著笑問他：“怎麽不過來?”

宋偉恩低了一下頭，把皮鞋脫在了門外，反手關上門走了過去。

黃雋智喜歡光脚，所以在宋偉恩的堅持下，他的房間裏鋪滿了柔軟的羊毛地毯。黃雋智剛開始還跟宋偉恩反抗道：“宋大哥，這個地毯的花紋很像三歲小孩子的房間才會鋪的欸。”

黃雋智坐在床邊，晃了兩下脚丫，鉆回了還暖和的被窩裏。宋偉恩走到黃雋智的床邊，把端著的餐盤放到一旁的桌子上，他説：“該吃早飯了，雋。”

黃雋智把腦袋悶在鵝毛枕頭裏，哼了兩聲，權當沒有聽見。他又拍了拍雙人床的另外一邊：“宋大哥，再睡一會。”

宋偉恩拗不過黃雋智。他把小馬甲脫下來，挂在幾步之外的衣架上，又摘下了襯衫袖口的袖口釘，放在黃雋智的床頭櫃上，把袖子往上折了兩折，露出了精瘦的小臂。在黃雋智的催促中，他解開了襯衫的領口，鑽進了黃雋智的被窩裏。

黃雋智身形小，被宋偉恩隨便一摟就能嵌進他懷裏。宋偉恩把手搭在黃雋智的腰上，看著黃雋智頭上翹起的一撮頭髮，聞到了淡淡的玫瑰花香。黃雋智閉著眼睛，小聲地哼歌，好像是意大利當地的民謠。

宋偉恩十八年前被黃雋智撿到，來到黃家時，黃雋智唱的也是這首歌。他走神地想，這十八年過去，懷裏的黃雋智竟然一點都沒變，身上還帶著他喜歡的玫瑰花香。

宋偉恩每次和黃雋智這麽說的時候，黃雋智都會立刻反駁，説是他買的洗髮水和身體乳的原因，還會笑宋偉恩是狗鼻子。即使這樣，宋偉恩還是會在每晚黃雋智洗完澡后，認真地幫黃雋智塗上質地輕薄的身體乳，撫摸過他早就熟知的身體的每一處皮膚。

黃雋智的聲音在耳邊清晰而溫柔，宋偉恩在黃雋智哼的小調裏走著神，也不知道是不是昨晚太晚才睡的原因，竟然真的就閉上眼睛睡着了。

宋偉恩做了一個夢，夢見了一場寒冬，還有一枝玫瑰。玫瑰的旁邊灑滿了血跡，星星點點，遍佈在厚重的雪上，扭曲地爬向玫瑰的根部。從遠處看，像是玫瑰在風雪裏唯一的養料。

那枝玫瑰花瓣開的艷麗，是天地一片蒼茫中，唯一的一抹硃砂。

等宋偉恩醒了，剛好看見黃雋智躺在他懷裏。黃雋智的額頭抵在他胸膛上，身體像八爪魚一樣纏著他，把他摟的很緊，呼吸平穩，好像還在睡著。宋偉恩動了一下，想在不吵醒黃雋智的情況下起床。他剛一動，就看見黃雋智鬆開了手，帶著笑地看他。

宋偉恩用食指指節刮黃雋智的鼻梁，問道：“裝睡哦？”

黃雋智回擊道：“是你動作太大，吵醒我的啦。”

宋偉恩皺了一下眉頭，轉手去捏黃雋智的鼻子，黃雋智歪過頭來躲，就像他們只是普通的、親昵的情侶一樣。

宋偉恩和黃雋智在床上鬧了一會，黃雋智一直身體不好，沒過一會就躺在床上小口喘氣。宋偉恩壓在黃雋智身上，用胳膊撐著他的身體，居高臨下地看著黃雋智。他體型很大，把黃雋智完完全全地龍蓋在他的陰影下。兩個人四目相對，黃雋智不躲，用手去拽宋偉恩的襯衫，把手探進了他的襯衫裏面，用拇指去摩挲他的腰際。

宋偉恩的腰上有一處槍擊的貫穿傷，被縫合之後，留下了猙獰的傷疤。黃雋智的拇指沿著宋偉恩的傷疤邊緣臨摹，手勁不輕不重，摸的宋偉恩很癢。

黃雋智輕聲問道：“痛嗎？”

宋偉恩答道：“不痛。”

黃雋智手下的動作沒停，卻也沒再説話，閉著眼睛，不知道在想什麽。宋偉恩沉吟幾秒，沉下語調說：“Don，只是一個傷疤而已，就算是一條命也值。”

黃雋智聽到後皺起了眉頭，看上去有些累，把手從衣服裏面抽了出來。他厭倦地把手搭在眼睛上，胸膛上下起伏，呼吸緩慢：“Consigliere，去桌子上把那個盒子拿過來。”

宋偉恩頷首，翻身下了床，箭步走到幾步開外的桌子上，拿著那個做工精美的盒子，緩步走回了床邊。黃雋智也順夠了氣，慢吞吞地坐起床。他從床脚拿起曡好的毛毯，披在肩上。毛毯很薄，顔色很素，顯得他的臉頰更蒼白。他坐在床邊，看了宋偉恩一眼，宋偉恩就單膝跪在地上，雙手呈上了盒子。

窗外的太陽被雲朵遮住了一半，屋内的陽光一下子打了折扣。陰影分割開了黃雋智的臉頰，上半張臉藏在陰影裏，帶著一點血色的嘴唇和鼻尖顯露在陽光下，在宋偉恩的眼裏有些不真切。

黃雋智皺著眉頭，垂著眼睛看著地毯上某一處的花紋，輕聲說：“打開它。”

盒子的頂部有一隻狐狸浮雕，半張狐狸的臉上用金絲勾勒，是黃家特有的設計。宋偉恩打開暗扣，盒子應聲而開，裏面的平臺隨著蓋子的打開而浮起，露出了裏面的皮質項圈。

宋偉恩看見裏面的項圈，擡頭去看黃雋智。

黃雋智動了動手指，說：“戴上吧。”

宋偉恩把項圈戴在脖子上，項圈是按照他的頸圍定制的，剛好適合他。他戴上以後想説什麽，卻因爲脖子上的項圈，勒得説不出口，最後只剩下喉結上下滾動，把想説的吞進了肚子裏。

黃雋智收回了目光，伸手去摸宋偉恩的下頜綫，摸他的脖頸、喉結和項圈。宋偉恩仰起頭，項圈曝露在陽光下，上面烙印著一個花體的H，也同樣烙印在了他小腹旁邊的傷疤上。

“Consigliere，我現在允許你吻我。”黃雋智收回了手。

宋偉恩起身俯身壓過來，和黃雋智接吻，唇舌相碰，唾液互傳。宋偉恩嘗到了一嘴玫瑰味，不僅有玫瑰的花香，還有樹葉的草本香氣和因爲偷摘玫瑰而被扎破手指的血腥味。

黃雋智很香，宋偉恩這麽想。

黃雋智的臥室很大，也很安靜。在接吻的時候，甚至能聼見兩個人唇舌相交時的水聲。

宋偉恩欺身而上，手從黃雋智的肩膀滑落下來，摸過大臂小臂，最後强勢地把五指插入指縫裏，和他十指相扣。黃雋智仰著頭和宋偉恩接吻，露出優美的頸綫，喉結滾動嚥下口腔裏的唾液。但宋偉恩親的很急，津液還沒來得及嚥下，就順著嘴角流了下來，順著脖頸下滑，留下一道水漬。

黃雋智往後退了一點，結束了這個親吻。他小口喘著氣，雙手撐在身後，整個身體向後仰，目光還有些迷離地看著天花板。他的耳尖發紅，一路下行，紅至鎖骨尖。宋偉恩太熟悉了，每次情動他都會這樣，連肩頭都汎紅。

宋偉恩第一次和黃雋智上床的時候，以爲是自己用力太過，不敢繼續。黃雋智眼裏波光流動，用手推宋偉恩的胸膛。把他按倒後，黃雋智跨坐在了宋偉恩的恥骨上，笑吟吟的解釋道，因爲自己從小就身體不好，不能出去曬太陽，導致皮膚相比一般人來説更嫩、更白皙，不是他的錯。打那以後，黃雋智每次做完愛以後都一身青紫，腰和屁股上還有宋偉恩留下的紅色的指痕。

房間裏就只剩下兩個人的呼吸聲，誰也沒有開口先説話。宋偉恩和黃雋智四目相對，黃雋智眼裏帶笑，宋偉恩最受不了黃雋智這樣。他剛准備起身，就被黃雋智拽住了手腕。力氣不大，但把宋偉恩拽了一個踉蹌。

黃雋智縮回手，語氣平常，好像問今天中午吃什麽一樣：“做嗎？”

宋偉恩嚥了一下口水，開口欲答，就被黃雋智的手指按住了嘴唇。黃雋智聲音不大，但帶著命令的語氣：“別叫那個，叫我的名字。”

而後，黃雋智又放輕語氣，重複問道：“宋大哥，做嗎？”

黃雋智的睡衣很薄，落在床上的時候沒發出一點聲音，他往後坐了一點，對著宋偉恩笑。宋偉恩站著脫了襯衫，隨手扔在了地上，露出上半身精壯的肌肉。陽光給足了面子，角度剛好，在宋偉恩的肌肉上打出了陰影，使他格外的性感。

宋偉恩扭頭看了一下窗外，問：“不用拉窗簾？”

“爲什麽？”黃雋智盤著腿坐在床上，反問道。

宋偉恩下意識地脫口而出：“以前你都……”

“那是以前。”黃雋智打斷了宋偉恩，他扭過頭往窗外看，陽光映的他眼睛顔色發淺，“現在沒人會看見了。”

宋偉恩向來是行動派，他用動作替代了接下來的話。

宋偉恩凑過去親黃雋智，黃雋智欣然接受，雙手挂在他脖子上，仰著頭和他接吻。宋偉恩一隻手捧著黃雋智的臉，另一隻手解開了皮帶，皮帶悄無聲息地落在了地毯上。黃雋智被親的舒服，乾脆閉上了眼睛，鼻腔裏像小貓一樣發出悶哼，用舌尖去舔宋偉恩的舌頭。黃雋智剛伸出舌尖，宋偉恩就一轉攻勢，吸他的舌尖，吸得黃雋智渾身忍不住發抖。

黃雋智生得敏感，自打知道什麽叫情欲開始，就和身邊的宋偉恩不明不白地糾纏在一起，和宋偉恩做了這麽多年，落得個名器的稱呼並不爲過。歸功於他敏感的體質，每次只是接吻就能濕的一塌糊塗，前液從龜頭流出來，在内褲上打濕了一片。

宋偉恩側過頭去咬黃雋智的耳垂，舔他的耳朵，動作輕柔地脫下黃雋智的睡褲和内褲，放到了床邊。他單腿跪上床，雙手托著黃雋智的兩條腿，把他往床裏面帶。黃雋智很輕，雙腿一夾，就直接挂在了宋偉恩的身上。

黃雋智身上沒有几兩肉，宋偉恩曾經評價道，一大半都長在了屁股上。宋偉恩抱著黃雋智，揉黃雋智的屁股。黃雋智哪裏受得了被宋偉恩這麽摸，他一會兒就神志不清地低頭去親宋偉恩，像塊融化了的軟糖，整個人都黏在了宋偉恩的身上。因爲常年鍛煉和持槍的原因，宋偉恩手上有不少老繭，叫黃雋智又痛又爽。黃雋智扭了扭腰，往外滴水的陰莖在宋偉恩的腹肌上來回刮蹭，把宋偉恩的腹肌染的濕漉漉的。

宋偉恩低聲笑，笑得黃雋智整個人像煮熟了的蝦子一樣紅：“這麽爽嗎？”

黃雋智沒回答，他光顧著親宋偉恩，哪有時間管別的。宋偉恩起了壞心思，往後躲著不讓黃雋智親。黃雋智本來正親得爽著，一下子只落得個舌尖搭在嘴唇外面，來不及回收，和著通紅發腫的嘴唇和紅色的眼尾，色情得很。

黃雋智有些着急，凑過去用舌尖舔宋偉恩的嘴唇。宋偉恩顛了一下懷裏的黃雋智，黃雋智不得不用手摟住宋偉恩的脖子來維持平衡。宋偉恩凑過去啄了一下黃雋智的嘴唇，重複道：“這麽爽啊。”

黃雋智點頭，宋偉恩就又問：“和誰做才能這麽爽？”

黃雋智再糊塗也明白宋偉恩的心思，他聲音被情欲熏軟了，濕漉漉地往下滴水：“宋偉恩，宋大哥，和宋大哥做才爽。”

宋偉恩被黃雋智一句話哄開心了，咧開嘴傻樂。黃雋智無奈地笑，就去咬宋偉恩的下唇，留下一個不淺的牙印。

宋偉恩把黃雋智輕放在了床上，床很軟，黃雋智一下子陷了進去。淺色的床單裏盛了一隻渾身通紅的小狐狸，小狐狸還眼含春水地看宋偉恩，勾的宋偉恩的陰莖脹得發疼。

宋偉恩哄道：“雋，幫我解開。”

黃雋智咬著下唇，全神貫注地伸手去解西裝褲的扣子，只可惜手指頭發軟，試了兩三次才解開。拉鏈剛被拉開，就看見紫紅的龜頭在内褲外邊露著，霸道地展示著自己的威風之處。黃雋智用食指去摸宋偉恩的龜頭，激得宋偉恩倒吸了一口涼氣，笑駡了一句。

宋偉恩起身把褲子和内褲盡數脫掉，不甚在意地扔到床下。他剛一回來，就看見黃雋智正像懵懂小孩一樣，把剛剛摸過宋偉恩龜頭的食指放在嘴邊，用舌頭有一下沒一下地舔。被宋偉恩發現後，黃雋智也不見害羞，反倒還帶著點嫌棄的語氣說：“好腥哦。”

宋偉恩把黃雋智嘴邊的手搶過來，放在手心裏攥著，又低下頭虔誠地親黃雋智的手背。黃雋智十指不沾陽春水，也沒沾過血，自從十二嵗宋偉恩一身血污昏倒在黃雋智滿是花香的懷抱裏暈過去以後，就再也沒讓黃雋智見過血。這麽一比，比宋偉恩的手嫩了不少。

在之前的聚會上，劉韋辰還取笑過黃雋智是溫室裏的玫瑰。那天晚上黃雋智有些喝醉了，不置可否地靠在宋偉恩的肩膀上傻笑。在外人看來，黃雋智確實是朵溫室裏的玫瑰，是黃家的小少爺，身體不好，常年在西西里的莊園裏修養。但只有宋偉恩見過，黃雋智在一個平常的夜晚，推倒了改變整個西西里地下政府結構的多米諾骨牌時候，嘴角胸有成竹的微笑。

宋偉恩做好的髮型垂了下來，劉海垂在眼前，遮住了他的眼睛。他握著黃雋智的手，擡眼看黃雋智滿身情欲的樣子，許久沒有動作。

黃雋智不滿地抽了一下手，埋怨道：“看什麽呢？不想做了？”

宋偉恩俯身去堵住黃雋智準備繼續埋怨的嘴，摸他胸膛，用兩根手指搓揉他已經挺立的奶頭。黃雋智挺起胸膛，把食指塞進嘴裏，咬著指節，不叫自己發出太大的呻吟。宋偉恩埋頭含住已經在空氣中挺立的奶頭，用舌頭上下撥弄，黃雋智被舔的忍不住，胸膛上下起伏，叫的發甜發膩。

黃雋智用手摸宋偉恩的耳朵，去拽宋偉恩的頭髮，拽的宋偉恩頭皮發麻。宋偉恩一路下行，親黃雋智的肚子，還有他因爲太瘦而若隱若現的腹肌。紅色的吻痕一路下行，印在黃雋智汎紅的皮膚上，像是展開的梅花。

黃雋智的陰莖硬著，在宋偉恩的下巴處蹭上了濕漉漉的水。宋偉恩用手擼了一下，張嘴把他的陰莖含了進去。陰莖被溫軟的口腔包裹的感覺讓黃雋智一下子身體從床上彈起來，在空中反曲出一條弧綫。

宋偉恩經常給黃雋智做這個。他用手去玩弄黃雋智的陰囊，舌頭舔過陰莖上的溝壑，用口腔吸吮黃雋智的龜頭。黃雋智歪過頭，小聲而又急促的喘著，他斷斷續續地求宋偉恩慢點，宋偉恩卻權當耳旁風，反倒加快了嘴上的速度。

黃雋智覺得自己要射了，支支吾吾地叫：“啊…宋、宋偉恩，不行了，要不行了！”

宋偉恩聽了以後，打定了主意要讓黃雋智先射出來。他雙手轉而掐住黃雋智的腰，張開嘴給了黃雋智一個深喉。黃雋智整個身體僵在床上，腦袋向後仰，喉嚨裏發出了低吟。他射在了宋偉恩的嘴裏。

黃雋智射完了好久才反應過來，整個人癱軟在床上，癡癡地看著天花板。黃雋智是爽了，但宋偉恩還硬著。他的陰莖猙獰地支在胯下，青筋纏繞在柱身上，又粗又長。

宋偉恩趁著黃雋智發呆的時候下床去找避孕套，紫紅色的鷄巴隨著走動在腿間上下晃動。他彎下腰在床頭櫃裏找，只找到了開了封的潤滑油，上次剩下的避孕套卻不翼而飛。

宋偉恩扭過頭問：“雋，安全套呢？”

黃雋智恢復了點體力，從床上撐起身子，慢吞吞地說：“啊，不在嘛？好像上次因因進來，被它叼走了吧。”

宋偉恩聽了沒繼續追問，只是笑。他拿著潤滑油回到床上，一邊用手心隔著包裝捂潤滑油，一邊笑著問：“幹嘛污衊它？不要以爲它在後院就聽不到了。”

黃雋智還要嘴硬，他伸手有一下沒一下地擼宋偉恩的鷄巴，說：“你之前不是不在嘛，它真的進來了！”

宋偉恩往手裏擠潤滑油，寵溺地應道：“對，進來了，之後就把安全套叼走了哦，也不知道藏到哪裏去了。”

潤滑油順著宋偉恩的指縫淅淅瀝瀝地往下滴，宋偉恩又補充道：“太不乖了！”

黃雋智被宋偉恩的態度搞得有些惱羞成怒，他掐了一下陰莖的根部，語速飛快：“宋偉恩，説那麽多幹嘛，快點操我！”

宋偉恩比了個手勢，叫黃雋智躺倒。黃雋智就聼話地躺在床上，習慣性地擡起一條腿，放在了宋偉恩的肩頭。黃雋智的柔韌性很好，也許是因爲他偶爾會在無聊時候去練普拉提的原因，總能滿足宋偉恩的各種姿勢的渴求。

宋偉恩用另一隻手去摸黃雋智的大腿内側，摸得黃雋智覺得養，又覺得舒服的不行，有一聲沒一聲的哼。宋偉恩喜歡摸黃雋智，他一直覺得黃雋智的身體很美，又瘦又性感。他喜歡黃雋智身上的肌肉綫條，也喜歡黃雋智因爲體脂低而格外纖細的腰條，一隻手就能摟的過來。

宋偉恩低頭巡視著黃雋智的身體，看見黃雋智的陰莖因爲被注視而顫顫巍巍挺立起來，忍不住想笑。黃雋智知道自己身體敏感，他也喜歡這樣。他不遮不擋地用小腿在宋偉恩的肩膀上摩擦，催促他快點進來。

宋偉恩用手指帶著潤滑油在黃雋智早就一開一合的穴口繞著圈轉，隨著黃雋智語調起伏的喘息，慢慢地插了進去。宋偉恩的食指帶著繭子，四處地在黃雋智的穴道裏面按壓，按照這麽久以來的記憶摸到了前列腺附近，用指尖去刮撓腸道裏微小的凸起。

黃雋智的陰莖立起來，又開始從龜頭往外冒水。他渾身都是水，髮絲上的汗水，因爲來不及嚥下而流出來的嘴角邊的口水，身上的汗水，還有屁股縫裏面流出來的水，整個人都濕噠噠的，像是要化了一樣。他叫的聲音也像水，偏要把宋偉恩拽進這個情欲的漩渦才好。

宋偉恩擴張得很快，甚至說有些粗暴。他已經硬了很久，憋得一頭是汗，偏偏黃雋智還要勾他，用發紅的眼尾和粘膩的尾音去撓他的心，像是狐狸毛茸茸的尾巴尖。他把手指抽出來，在黃雋智的腹肌上來回抹了幾下，就兩隻手抓著黃雋智的大腿，對准了要往裏面送。

哪怕做了很多次，黃雋智每次適應宋偉恩的尺寸還要花點時間。宋偉恩太大了，大到插進來的時候，黃雋智連一個字都説不出來，只能捂著肚子啞著嗓子叫，在心裏腹誹宋偉恩太大了，像是要把他劈開一樣。

可宋偉恩哪裏想得到這些，等一操進去的時候，黃雋智的腸道就像是有無數張小嘴一樣吸著他，勾著他繼續往裏面操。離上次不帶套已經能有幾個月了，宋偉恩差點就要忘記沒有塑料薄膜的阻隔后的黃雋智到底有多熱情，有多軟。宋偉恩深吸了一口氣，剛抽出一點就急不可耐地往裏面操，每一下都像是要頂到花心一樣。

黃雋智張著嘴，一隻手捂著肚子，另一隻手就抓著床單，整個人被操的一竄一竄的。昂貴的床單在黃雋智的身子底下變得又濕又皺，還有被水打濕過的深色的痕跡。黃雋智只是覺得癢，覺得身上癢，覺得身子裏面也癢，恨不得讓宋偉恩在他身上留下成片的牙印，最好把他操坏了，吃乾净才好。宋偉恩就應了他的心意，掐著腰往裏面幹，每一下都操到最裏面，恨不得要把卵蛋都塞進去才好。

宋偉恩把黃雋智架在他肩膀上的腿拿下來，叫他把腿纏在腰上，這樣方便他低下頭去親他。黃雋智腦子裏全是情欲的漿糊，就照著做了，像個聼話的孩子。黃雋智的脚在宋偉恩的腰后交曡，兩條小腿晃著，偶爾還能碰到宋偉恩的屁股，碰到的時候，黃雋智無意識的用足尖去來回蹭，咧著嘴笑。

宋偉恩低下頭在黃雋智的胸膛上留下血紅的吻痕，又咬他挺立的奶頭，用牙齒咬著往外拉，再鬆口任由他彈回去，沒過一會就腫得很高。

黃雋智又痛又爽，他小聲求道：“輕…輕點！會破皮啦！”

“哪會這麽容易就破啦。”宋偉恩擡起頭來看黃雋智，笑著去親黃雋智因爲一直長著而有些乾的嘴唇，“上次是意外嘛。”

上次黃雋智回了一趟台灣，宋偉恩因爲意大利的事務要留在西西里，兩個人有一個多月都沒有見面。等黃雋智回了西西里島，宋偉恩按著黃雋智做了一晚上，把黃雋智硬是操到射都射不出來，連求饒都被操碎了爲止。

“你還提！”黃雋智瞪了宋偉恩一眼，眼裏水汽快要溢出來，帶著被操熟的嬌媚，一眼叫人沉淪。

宋偉恩凑過去和黃雋智接吻，黃雋智就捧著宋偉恩的臉吸吮他寬厚的舌頭，宋偉恩哪裏都比他要大太多，就連舌頭也是，又寬又厚。宋偉恩嘴上接吻的動作軟的很，甚至把自己的唇舌全權交給了黃雋智，任由他處置。但下身的動作就不一樣了，每一下都頂著黃雋智的前列腺操，操的黃雋智渾身發抖。

宋偉恩撐起身子，精壯的公狗腰帶動著陰莖往黃雋智的體内送，還用上了九淺一深的技巧。黃雋智扭著屁股主動的配合宋偉恩，他身體不好，平時不怎麽能做運動，就把一整天的運動量都耗在了床上。黃雋智向來叫的好聽，一邊叫一邊讓宋偉恩快點，絲毫不見剛剛求饒的樣子。

黃雋智快要射了，大腦轉的緩慢，像是喝了酒一樣。他用手揪自己的奶頭，摸自己被撐開的穴口，用手指繞著宋偉恩的陰莖在自己的穴口處打轉，爽的發抖，陰莖又開始涓涓地往外流水。宋偉恩低頭去看，看見穴口被他操的發紅，還有被他陰莖抽插而帶出來的潤滑油和腸液。潤滑油和腸液混在一起，打濕了他們兩個人的腿跟，又有的被打成泡沫，浮在穴口周圍。

宋偉恩的汗水滴在黃雋智的身上，汗水又往邊上滑，最後消失在了床單裏面。黃雋智主動伸手，宋偉恩就低下頭，方便黃雋智摟住他的脖子。宋偉恩用手幫黃雋智把搭在他眼前的劉海撥開，親黃雋智的額頭，和緊閉的眼睛。

黃雋智仰起脖子，無意識地念宋偉恩的名字：“宋偉恩，宋偉恩，宋偉恩。”

宋偉恩一聲一聲地回應：“黃雋智，黃雋智，雋。”

黃雋智快要高潮了，左右來回的搖頭想抵禦在腦海裏要炸裂的快感。他盤在宋偉恩腰上的腿因爲脫力而有些挂不住，但脚趾頭卻因爲快感勾著，脚背也綳起來，像是做工精緻的玉。宋偉恩喘著粗氣，汗水順著他的鬢角流下來，滴在了黃雋智的鎖骨裏。

宋偉恩的聲音因爲情欲而變得低沉，他說：“雋，一起。”

宋偉恩不知道黃雋智聼沒聽到，但他感覺到黃雋智夾他夾的更緊了。他就加快了速度，渾身肌肉緊綳著。整個房間裏除了肉體相碰的聲音，就剩下了兩個人的喘息聲。

不知道又操了多少下，黃雋智的喘息隨著最後一聲拔高戛然而止，他被操到高潮了。後穴因爲高潮而驟然收緊，像是等著吸人陽氣的狐狸一樣，勾引著宋偉恩射在他裏面。宋偉恩頭皮發麻，咬著後牙，乾脆放開了精關。隨著宋偉恩的悶哼，他的陰莖抵著溫熱的腸道，一股一股地射出了濃濁的精液。低於體溫的精液激得黃雋智身體無意識的發抖，嘴裏還不自知地叫著宋偉恩的名字。

宋偉恩捱過了高潮，把鷄巴慢慢的抽了出來。穴口一開一合，精液混著腸液也隨著滑了出來。他低頭看黃雋智，看黃雋智一身紅紫，好像是被人從水裏撈起來的一樣，軟成了一灘泥。黃雋智還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裏面，秀氣的陰莖也一直往外留著清液。他身子打著顫，微張著嘴、睫毛也顫抖著，像扇翅欲飛的蝴蝶一樣。

宋偉恩用手把被汗打濕的劉海捋到腦後，用目光沿著黃雋智的臉頰輪廓臨摹，用拇指摸過他剛剛在胸口留下的吻痕，帶著滔天的憐惜與愛意。

他愛慘了黃雋智，宋偉恩不得不承認。在成千個當他的劍、替他取下項上人頭的夜晚，在上萬個深夜獨自縮在隱蔽角落裏處理傷口的時候，他都發現自己愛慘了這隻千面的小狐狸，甘願爲他捨命。

“雋。”宋偉恩盛不住一腔愛意，小聲地念道，像是怕驚醒了蝴蝶一樣。

黃雋智緩慢地睜開了眼睛，一眨一眨的。他喘著氣看著宋偉恩，上眼綫狡黠地向上翹，臉上露出了情欲被滿足后的笑容，聲音軟綿又單純：“宋大哥，你射了好多哦，肚子都要裝不下啦。”

蝴蝶還是被吵醒了，但它振翅飛起，飄忽地落在了宋偉恩的眼睛裏。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預警：完全平行世界，所有設定皆爲架空。  
> 本章虛構角色出場，有大量對話；含有虛構角色死亡提及，請勿上升現實。  
> 一切文字切勿上升正主，不可轉出LOF/AO3，一切OOC皆屬於我。

牛角包和咖啡早就涼透了，擺在桌子上，還殘留著零星的香氣。黃雋智沒吃早飯，又被折騰了一上午，覺得餓的不行。他光著屁股下床，臀腿間一片斑駁，還有沿著大腿内側下滑的精液，看的宋偉恩是口乾舌燥。

黃雋智腿軟，剛下地的時候，差點摔在地上，幸虧宋偉恩眼疾手快拽了他手腕一把，才叫他免遭皮肉之苦。

宋偉恩問：“你幹嘛？”

黃雋智彎腰撿起宋偉恩扔在地上的褲子和襯衫，在空中抖了幾下，扔回床上，回答道：“餓了，穿個衣服出去找點吃的。欸，你下次不要把衣服往地上扔，很髒欸。”

“知道啦。”宋偉恩蹦下地，光脚踩在毛毯上，一邊説一邊站在地上穿剛被黃雋智扔上床的褲子，“我去好了。我看孫姨有沒有烘焙好的甜點，拿點上來給你墊墊肚子。”

黃雋智點了點頭，宋偉恩又說：“你快點穿衣服，一會着涼，又要感冒，最近可不能感冒。”

“好了啦！成阿婆了，好囉嗦。”黃雋智癟了癟嘴，揮手叫宋偉恩趕緊穿衣服。

宋偉恩穿好了褲子，把涼透了的早餐拿在手裏。他剛准備往外走，就被黃雋智叫住。黃雋智套了件宋偉恩的T恤，蓋過了他的屁股，剛好遮住他身上的一身青紫。

黃雋智指著宋偉恩，手指在空中畫了個圈：“你就這麽出去？”

宋偉恩低頭看了看自己的胸肌，反問道：“怎麽了？”

黃雋智說：“我有在你身上留印子。”

“你也知道哦，咬的還滿痛的！”宋偉恩笑道，“沒關係，現在沒人會看見了。”

語調起伏很熟悉，剛好模仿了個把小時前黃雋智的語氣。黃雋智啞然，宋偉恩又說：“也沒人敢看見了。”

宋偉恩去的很快，但孫姨堅持要讓小少爺吃到烤箱裏的點心，叫宋偉恩等了滿久。他端著托盤，推門回來的時候看見黃雋智正披著毯子，坐在床邊上，悠閑著抽烟。正午的陽光很刺眼，打在黃雋智靠窗的側臉上，卻歪打正着地中和了黃雋智臉上的棱角，給他披上了一層陽光做的紗。

黃雋智低著頭看手機，漫不經心地划動著手機屏幕，不知道在看些什麽。他纖長的手指夾著烟，指尖煙霧繚繞。宋偉恩剛進門，他就在陽光和煙裏轉過頭來看宋偉恩。眼睛因爲尼古丁而變得纖長，眼尾也向上挑，叫宋偉恩突然想起幾十年之前的港台女星，媚骨天成，卻不自知。

宋偉恩把托盤放到桌子上，心下一動，凑身過去要去討吻。但黃雋智卻沒有隨了宋偉恩的意思，他往後仰身，又把嘴裏的一口煙悉數的吐在宋偉恩的臉上，撐著臉看著宋偉恩，咯咯地笑。

宋偉恩被吐了一臉煙也不惱，轉而在黃雋智的額頭上親了一口：“怎麽沒試試上次夏恩夏得他們送的雪茄？説是不錯。”

“太麻煩了。”黃雋智把烟熄滅在烟灰缸裏，語氣有些困倦：“怎麽去這麽久啊？我都自己洗完澡了。”

宋偉恩用手幫黃雋智順頭髮，又拿起盤子裏面剛剛出爐的曲奇送到了黃雋智的嘴邊。黃雋智張開了嘴，咬了一口曲奇。曲奇裏面的巧克力爆漿流出來，流到了宋偉恩的手指上，黃雋智順勢伸出舌頭，幫宋偉恩舔乾净了手指上的巧克力。

宋偉恩習慣性地把手指塞進嘴裏，含著手指説話的時候有些含糊不清：“中午想吃什麽？”

黃雋智說：“薑母鴨。”

宋偉恩也拿了一塊曲奇，盤著腿坐在地上：“我等會叫孫姨做。”

“沒事，過幾天回台灣吃。”黃雋智晃了晃手機，“韋辰剛剛找我，說他能早點到，但也要早點走。”

宋偉恩說：“那聚會就葬禮當晚就辦吧。”

黃雋智點了一下頭，當作自己知道了，低著頭開始像倉鼠一樣吃他的曲奇。宋偉恩吃完了一塊曲奇，說：“之前你去德國做的西裝明天能做好，明天晚上就能到。”

黃雋智喝了一口抹茶拿鐵，拍掉手上的曲奇碎渣，起身去關窗：“葬禮都準備好了？”

“後天我去最後檢查一下，基本上就準備好了。”宋偉恩仰起頭看黃雋智，語氣挂上了一點擔憂，“……雋，沒事吧？”

黃雋智關了窗戶，坐回了床上，答非所問：“中午吃什麽都可以，讓孫姨隨便做吧。”

黃雋智吃完了點心，等著宋偉恩換好床單後，又窩在床上打了一會游戲，宋偉恩就坐在幾步開外的辦公桌後面，處理了一會相關事務。因爲劉韋辰而需要提前的聚會給宋偉恩添加了不少的工作量，首先就是和其他受邀者電話溝通，來調整好時間。

黃雋智被吵得太陽穴突突的跳，他把switch扔到床的一邊，躺在床上，無聲地注視著正在打電話溝通的宋偉恩。宋偉恩看見黃雋智一直盯著自己，指了指自己的手機，又竪起食指比了一個一，意思給他一分鐘。

宋偉恩很快就挂了電話，他走過去站在黃雋智身邊，低下聲音説道：“黃寶，吵到你了？”

黃雋智沒回答，只是看著宋偉恩眨眼。宋偉恩又跟著說：“對不起，我出去打電話。”

宋偉恩低下身子摸了一下黃雋智的腦袋，轉過身要走，黃雋智就伸手拽住宋偉恩的手腕：“別走。”

宋偉恩無奈地笑：“好啦，那餓不餓？下樓等著吃飯吧？”

黃雋智點了一下頭，對著宋偉恩伸出了雙手。宋偉恩就低頭叫黃雋智環住他脖子，他把手放在黃雋智的腿彎和後背處，把黃雋智打橫抱了起來。宋偉恩用拇指摸黃雋智的後背，摸到了凸起的脊椎骨，皺起了眉頭。

宋偉恩憐惜地說：“最近怎麽又瘦了？”

黃雋智晃了兩下脚丫：“瘦點方便。”

接近下午一點的時候，孫姨做完了日料，還溫好了日本清酒。黃雋智坐在宋偉恩身邊，咬著筷子，盯著上好的前菜發呆。

宋偉恩扭過頭問：“不愛吃？”

黃雋智吃了一口，說：“沒有，我哥什麽時候到？”

宋偉恩從兜裏掏出手機，找到了相冊裏面存的航程安排，給黃雋智看。黃雋智瞥了一眼，瞭然地點了點頭。

兩個人吃過了前菜，孫姨端著先碗，帶著身後的女傭幫兩個人上好了菜。上過了菜，女傭先退了下去，留她一個人站在了黃雋智旁邊。她沉默了好久，最後還是用手去摸黃雋智的脖頸，憐愛地看著黃雋智，聲音帶著母愛勸道：“小少爺，別太傷心，多吃一點。”

孫姨從小就跟著黃雋智。

黃雋智生在台灣，黃雋智的母親在他很小的時候就和他的父親離了婚。離婚後，孫姨孩子夭折了，就被黃父聘來當他的乳母。等黃雋智斷奶了，孫姨就一直負責照顧他的起居。黃雋智的父親很忙，黑白兩道都要兼顧，一年裏沒有幾天的時間在台灣，全國到處飛。

黃雋智在四歲多的時候生了場大病，孫姨跑前跑後，完全把黃雋智當成了自己的孩子。黃兄比他大了十幾歲，黃雋智生病的時候，他剛從國外留學回到台灣參與集團的事務。雖然同父異母，但一直幫著孫姨照顧著黃雋智。等黃雋智身體好些了，黃兄就推掉公司的工作，帶著他出去玩。後來黃雋智身體弱，一直生病，黃兄把孫姨和黃雋智一起送到了西西里的莊園裏休養，一呆就是十八年。

黃雋智放下筷子，把孫姨的手拿下來，捧在手心裏。他摸著孫姨青筋突出又蒼老的手，轉過頭對著孫姨扯出了一個牽强的微笑：“知道了，孫姨。”

黃雋智本來就瘦，最近三天更是一下子瘦了不少，他眼下烏青嚴重，臉頰和眼窩都凹陷了進去，叫孫姨一看就心疼的紅了眼圈。她把黃雋智摟進懷裏，像他小時候那樣，拍著他的後腦勺和脖頸，一下一下地哄他。黃雋智摟著孫姨，把臉埋在了她的懷裏。

孫姨聲音已經蒼老了，帶著哭腔的顫音，擡頭對著宋偉恩說：“黃小少爺從小就苦，沒和父親見過幾面，一直都跟著哥哥。現在他哥哥事務越來越忙，兩個人也見不上面。好在現在身邊有了你，要好好照顧他。”

宋偉恩點頭應著。孫姨放開了黃雋智，用手抹掉眼角的眼淚，不好意思地道歉：“抱歉啊，老了就愛嘮叨，一不小心説多了。你們快吃，多吃點。”

“孫姨……”黃雋智用手握著孫姨的手腕。

“小少爺最近胃口不好，我還做了一些開胃的甜品，一會就給你們端上來。”孫姨低頭親了一下黃雋智的額頭，“那我先下去了。”

“孫姨。”黃雋智突然説，“哥哥明天下午到，你見他一面吧，你也算是看著他長大的。”

孫姨下去了以後，黃雋智和宋偉恩就一直保持著沉默，沒再説一句話，整個餐廳都沉寂了下來。空氣流動變得緩慢，黃雋智不得不吃一會歇一會，大口的喘氣，來保證他的呼吸順暢。後面孫姨又上了幾次菜，也上了孫姨親自做的甜品，甜品做的很精緻，盤子的空白處還用醬料畫了一個小小的笑臉。

黃雋智低頭看著那個笑臉，面無表情地用手指抹掉了果醬。他把沾滿了果醬的手指放在嘴裏嘗了一下，有點太甜了。

黃父死去的第四天，是個陰天。

黃雋智帶著宋偉恩親自去了卡塔尼亞機場，等著黃兄落地。黃雋智坐在後座，食指在車的扶手上輕點，打著節奏：“宋偉恩，把你的外套給我。”

宋偉恩挑起一邊眉頭表示疑問，還是聼話的脫掉了身上的西裝外套，遞給了黃雋智。他問道：“冷嗎？”

“他比我還盼著爸爸死，現在我越脆弱越好。”黃雋智又説，“對了，等下你把我們送回去以後，直接去取西裝，晚飯再回來。”

宋偉恩說：“不用我陪你？”

黃雋智低頭看了一下手錶：“他記憶力很好，疑心也很重。少讓他跟你接觸一分，到時候你就輕鬆一分。”

宋偉恩應答。黃雋智披著西裝往前座凑了一點，他隨手把頭髮弄亂，像是頂著一個鷄窩，他問道：“現在怎麽樣？”

“很像。”宋偉恩用手去捏黃雋智的鼻子，俯身去親他，在他的嘴上落下了一個蜻蜓點水的吻，“雋，結束了一起去日本旅游吧，吃胖點。”

黃雋智閉上眼睛叫宋偉恩親自己，還主動的張開牙關，但一聲不答。宋偉恩就轉過身來，用手擡著黃雋智的下巴，和他接了一個深吻。

到時間了，手機在黃雋智身邊的座位上震動起來。黃雋智縮回後座拿起手機，卻沒有第一時間接，他抿了一下嘴唇，呼吸還有點紊亂地説道：“Consigliere，這麽久了，最後一步，不能出一點差錯。”

這是第一次黃雋智主動開口叫這個名字，宋偉恩想。

宋偉恩扭過頭看路邊的黃兄，用目光上下打量著他几日後的任務對象——黃兄，黃雋智同父異母的哥哥，也是黃氏集團現在的首席執行官。

黃兄是一個人來的意大利，他只身拖著箱子，穿著當季新款的春季風衣，站在清一色的外國人裏也不顯小氣。黃兄單手摘掉了臉上的墨鏡，給黃雋智撥出了他落地後的第一通電話。

黃雋智接了電話，打開車門下車，攏了一下身上披著的西裝外套，對著黃兄揮了揮手機：“哥哥，這邊！”

黃兄看見黃雋智，隨手挂斷了電話，拖著箱子朝著黃雋智走了過去。等黃兄站到了黃雋智面前，黃雋智沒有説話，而是張開胳膊給了哥哥一個擁抱。

黃兄比黃雋智高了不少，只比宋偉恩矮了一點，他把黃雋智摟在了懷裏：“寶寶，好久不見。”

黃雋智把頭埋在黃兄的肩膀，開口染上了點哭腔：“……哥哥。”

黃兄拍了拍黃雋智的頭頂，哄他的小弟弟：“寶寶，先上車，回家再説。”

車上坐了三個人，但一點聲音都沒有。宋偉恩稱職地當好了一個司機，他把襯衫袖口往上折了兩折，目不斜視地開著車。黃雋智靠在車窗上假寐，他身上披著宋偉恩的西裝，裏面穿著他的白T恤，左胸口印著一個不起眼的精靈球，是某個日本潮牌和精靈寶可夢的聯名限定款。

黃兄在手機上處理完郵件，扭過頭對黃雋智說：“寶寶，還記得李家的小女兒嗎？她比你小點，你們前幾年還見過一面。”

黃雋智睜開一邊眼睛，語氣委婉：“哥哥……爸爸剛過世。”

黃兄嘆了口氣，他弟弟看著好説話，其實有主意的很，不想做的事情從來沒有人能叫他做。他看了一眼黃雋智，收起手機，轉頭問宋偉恩：“宋先生，還有多遠？”

宋偉恩言簡意賅地回答：“半個小時。”

黃兄道了謝，對著黃雋智拍了拍自己的肩頭：“寶寶不想去就不去了，還有半個小時，靠著睡一會吧。”

沒等黃雋智作出反應，宋偉恩就語速飛快地說：“黃小少爺最近感冒剛好，外面風大，最好別睡。”

黃兄被宋偉恩語氣裏的敵意嗆得不爽，但看在自己弟弟的份上又不好發作，黃雋智只好一邊用手拍黃兄的大腿，一邊無奈地訓道：“宋大哥！哥哥也是好心。”

宋偉恩點了一下頭，和黃兄道歉：“對不起，黃總。”

黃兄沒理宋偉恩，反倒扭過頭和黃雋智話裏帶話地說：“寶寶，人總是要懂規矩才好。”

黃雋智抿著嘴笑，軟下聲音和哥哥説：“我們在西西里待太久啦，就我們兩個，我早就把宋大哥當成家人了啦。”

黃兄沒有回答，黃雋智又撒嬌道：“都怪哥哥不總來陪我嘛。我們都多久沒見面了！”

黃兄這才嘆了口氣，他順著臺階下來，說：“那以後哥哥多來西西里看你。”

黃雋智哄好了哥哥，擡起眼睛看車内的後視鏡，看見了後視鏡裏的宋偉恩正在看他。黃雋智就對著宋偉恩皺了一下眉毛，又眨了兩下眼睛，睫毛呼扇。

也許是車上的三個人都各自心懷鬼胎，車上的氣氛變得有些壓抑，黃雋智低著頭玩手指，不知道在想什麽。好在車速不慢，路途也不長，不到半個小時就開到了莊園。

黃雋智扭過頭看著莊園的建築，低聲說：“哥哥，到家啦。”

黃雋智的聲音雖然不大，但在沉默且封閉的車廂内已經足夠清晰了。黃兄聽了以後，用手去揉黃雋智的頭髮，說：“父親走了，以後這片就要你打理了。”

黃雋智“嗯”了一聲，對著黃兄勉强地笑了一下，并沒有接這個話題，而是又説：“哥哥，我們到家了。”

黃兄說：“到家了，寶寶。”

車停在莊園門口，宋偉恩停下車，沒有熄火。他說：“我已經跟孫姨提前打過招呼，有什麽需求直接跟孫姨提。”

黃雋智點了一下頭，對著宋偉恩擺了擺手，宋偉恩說：“那我就不下車送二位了。”

宋偉恩把車開走以後，黃雋智才發現自己沒把西裝外套還給他。黃雋智只好穿著西裝外套，高定西裝配著裏面的白T和背帶褲，有些不倫不類。黃兄跟著黃雋智後面走，拖著箱子，四處打量著整個莊園。

突然，一隻半人高的哈士奇衝過來，直撲了黃雋智一個滿懷。黃雋智一不留神被撞到，差點沒被撲到在地，幸虧被黃兄從後面扶了一把。

黃雋智一邊往後躲著哈士奇的口水攻擊，一邊笑：“因因！不閙了！看是誰來了！”

因因剛被放出來，繞著黃雋智撒歡地跑。黃雋智對著因因說：“這是我哥哥，他今天從台灣飛來看我們啦。”

“看到你這麽笑，哥哥也放心了。”黃兄蹲下來拍因因的腦袋，因因就乖巧地停下來叫他摸，聞黃兄的味道，“爲什麽叫因因？”

黃雋智也蹲下來，對著因因伸出了一隻手，因因就吐著舌頭伸出了一隻爪子和黃雋智握手。

黃雋智聲音因爲因因終於帶上了一點這個歲數該有的活力，他說：“你不覺得他像宋偉恩嗎？本來是叫恩恩的，結果因爲他太傻了，就連孫姨都説他沒有心，我們就慢慢地開始叫他因因了。”

因因聽見黃雋智叫他名字，“汪汪”地叫了兩聲，逗得黃雋智笑。他扭過頭對著黃兄說：“你看，是不是很傻？”

黃雋智拍了拍因因的腦袋，跟他像朋友一樣親昵：“快去吧，我要帶著哥哥去忙了。”

因因沒走，用長長的舌頭舔黃雋智的手，盯著黃雋智。黃雋智又説：“宋大哥去忙啦，晚飯就回來。放心，這是我哥哥，不會有事情的。”

因因把頭埋在黃雋智的懷裏蹭了蹭，隨後就跑走了，沒一會就不見了蹤跡。黃雋智站起來，目光追著因因跑走的路綫，過了好久才慢悠悠地收回目光。

黃雋智轉過頭對著黃兄說：“走吧，哥哥，我先帶你把東西放好。”

孫姨帶著身後一幫傭人從別墅裏出來，整齊地對著黃雋智和黃兄鞠躬敬禮，歡迎他們的少爺回家。

黃雋智有些不適應，愣在了原地。

黃雋智平時不喜歡身邊有那麽多傭人，再加上平日裏整個宅子只有他們兩個人，宋偉恩就遣散了一大半，叫他們不必每天都來在這裏無所事事，回家待命就好。今天黃兄到了，宋偉恩提前把傭人叫了回來，宅子裏也變得忙碌起來。傭人們忙上忙下，配合著新請的主厨，準備著今天晚上米其林水準的意式晚餐。

倒是黃兄自然地鬆開了拉著行李箱的手，對著傭人們擺手，叫傭人們散去忙自己的。孫姨帶著一名傭人走了過來，傭人在徵得了黃兄的同意後，先拎著他的行李進了別墅。

黃兄笑著對孫姨說：“孫姨，好久不見。”

孫姨把手在圍裙上蹭來蹭去：“哎呀，哥哥都長這麽大了，我都有點認不出來了。要不是小少爺提前説了一嘴，我都以爲是哪家年少有爲的老闆來了。”

“孫姨，先帶我進去吧。我看寶寶精神不好，今天讓他早點休息，明天還要去陪我去見爸爸。” 黃兄貼臉過去，給孫姨了一個貼面禮，“寶寶？你先回房間休息吧？”

孫姨應答：“是啊，小少爺就先去休息，我帶著少爺去他房間就好。”

黃雋智確實有點睏了，他打了個哈欠，用力眨了一下眼睛，問：“孫姨知道在哪間嗎？”

孫姨：“知道，知道！偉恩都跟我講了，我還記得住。”

黃雋智和黃兄約好晚飯見后，黃兄就跟著孫姨進了別墅，留黃雋智一個人在庭院裏發呆。

黃雋智在修建規整的草坪盤著腿坐下，擡頭望著逐漸變暗的天空發呆。別墅的窗戶裏透出了光，庭院裏的燈也亮了起來，蓋住了月亮本有的光芒。因因不知道跑去了哪裏，但它繞了一圈又繞了回來，跑起來一顛一顛的。它罕見地沒有過來就撲黃雋智，而是安靜地趴在黃雋智的旁邊，吐著舌頭喘著氣。

黃雋智的電話響了短暫的一聲。黃雋智拿起手機看，看到是宋偉恩給他發來的消息，黃雋智用拇指摩挲著手機屏幕發呆，直到屏幕快要自動熄滅了才回復過去。

宋偉恩：西裝取到了，現在往回走

黃雋智回復道：好

黃雋智在emoji裏面找幾頁，最後加了一個小小的打著瞌睡的人臉。

宋偉恩回來的時候，黃雋智正一個人躺在草地上閉著眼睛發呆，因因不知道跑到了哪裏去。宋偉恩以爲黃雋智在睡覺，他走到黃雋智的身邊坐了下來，盤著腿，後背挺的筆直，沉默地坐著，像條德國牧羊犬。

兩個人沉默了許久，黃雋智突然開口：“西裝呢？”

宋偉恩被嚇到，他下意識地扭頭去看黃雋智，黃雋智的眼睛在傍晚閃著光，不知道是借了哪盞路燈的光。兩個人四目相對，宋偉恩下意識地就想凑過去和黃雋智接吻，卻被黃雋智眼疾手快地提前攔住，用食指點著宋偉恩的鼻子，阻止了宋偉恩的攻勢。

宋偉恩悻悻地說：“放進你屋裏了。”

黃雋智點了點頭，感慨道：“今天的月亮還挺圓的，可惜沒什麽星星。”

宋偉恩應和道：“月明星稀嘛。”

黃雋智嘆了口氣，雙手撐著身體坐了起來：“去日本看烟火大會吧！”

宋偉恩習慣了黃雋智的天馬行空，他笑著捏黃雋智的臉頰：“那個要夏天呢。”

“那就夏天去好啦。”黃雋智拍掉了宋偉恩的手，“對了，宋大哥。”

宋偉恩問：“怎麽啦？”

黃雋智答道：“等這次事情全都落地以後，我準備去英國留學，我媽媽那邊會給我出推薦信。”

宋偉恩沒想到會是這件事，他語調拔高，聽起來有些嚴厲：“爲什麽？該學的那些你不是都學過了嗎？”

黃雋智比了個手勢讓他小點聲：“因爲黃氏集團對外總不能由一個小學學歷都沒有的人來接手。”

宋偉恩低著頭沉默，黃雋智就繼續說。他的聲音很小，連宋偉恩都有些聼不太清：“我早就有這個念頭啦。但之前一直在進行清洗，我沒辦法隔著時差，更沒辦法離開，所以我一直推到了現在。等事情落地以後，我會把意大利托給你，國内的事情我會在清洗完高層以後托付給瀚元哥。”

“瀚元哥？”宋偉恩低著聲音提問，聼不出什麽情緒。

黃雋智站了起來，他對著宋偉恩伸出了手，準備把他拉起來：“是啊，職業經理人，他這次來就是談這個的。”

宋偉恩沒擡頭，問：“一定要去嗎？”

黃雋智回答：“一定要去。”

宋偉恩低著頭，黃雋智也一直沒收回手，兩個人就這麽僵持了許久。最後，宋偉恩把手搭在黃雋智的手心，借力站了起來。黃雋智剛要收手，宋偉恩就把黃雋智拉進了他的懷裏。

宋偉恩埋頭在黃雋智的頸間深吸了一口氣，因爲剋制情緒而使得呼吸都有些顫抖，他說：“就三年。”

黃雋智被一下子抱的有些喘不過氣，他咳嗽了幾聲，拍了拍宋偉恩寬厚的後背，笑著說：“好啦，就三年。”

黃雋智見宋偉恩還沒鬆開自己，他只好推開宋偉恩，幫他整理了一下襯衫上的褶皺，說：“等下我不吃晚飯啦，我直接回房間了。”

宋偉恩問：“我説你身體不舒服？”

黃雋智點頭，他又看四下無人，揪著宋偉恩敞開的襯衣領，仰頭給了他一個輕吻：“別説話，別聲張，我等你。那我先回房間了？”

宋偉恩回吻了一下黃雋智，黃雋智像是偷腥的小貓一樣，勾起嘴角笑。

黃雋智剛走了沒幾步，他想起了自己身上還穿著宋偉恩的西裝。他就小跑回來，把西裝脫給了宋偉恩，踮起脚尖在宋偉恩耳邊說：“多喝點，這樣才能光明正大的走錯到我房間。”

黃雋智調戲完就走，宋偉恩連抓住他的指尖的機會都沒有。

黃雋智走到大門口，回頭看宋偉恩，發現宋偉恩還站在原地沒有動，他就舉起手對著宋偉恩揮，叫他趕緊進來。宋偉恩揚起手臂回應了一下，黃雋智就調整了一下狀態，趿拉著走進了別墅。等看著黃雋智走進了別墅以後，宋偉恩穿上了西裝。他擡手摸自己的耳廓，還因爲剛剛黃雋智的話而有點發熱。

春天的夜晚起了風，還是有些涼的。


End file.
